The Awakening
by Gaaralover17
Summary: Sakura has always wondered about vampires. After being ditched at a bar she meets a very sexy vampire named Itachi. After getting to know him they go back to his hotel where Sakura gets a new awakening. Itachi x Sakura AU


Okay, so this is my second fanfiction so I'm probably not that good at writing yet but I'm trying. Please R&R

* * *

><p>The Awakening<p>

Sakura had always wondered about vampires. She read about them and was mesmerized by the secrecy and mystery of their existence. She thought that the _Twilight _vampires were incredibly stupid and that the _VA _vamps were weak. After all of her research she had come up with a winning combination.

Pale skin, dark eyes, mysterious personality. Sexy for lack of a better term.

* * *

><p>She got home from work and took a shower. While blow-drying her hair she got a text from her friend Ino, telling her to go to Club 19, a new bar in town that was all the rage, at eight. She sent her reply, agreeing to go, and went to her closet to find something to wear that night.<p>

* * *

><p>She settled on a little black dress that went to her mid thigh and a pair of four and a half inch stiletto heels. She spiced up the outfit with some onyx stud earrings and some blood red lipstick. When she checked to see what time it was she discovered that it was 7:40, so she hailed a cab and gave him the address.<p>

When Sakura arrived at Club 19 she sat down on a stool at the bar and ordered a sex on the beach (It's a drink, people!) and waited for Ino to arrive. She had waited for about a half hour when she hear her phone buzz. She fished her phone out of her bag. It was a text from Ino. She opened it and read "OMG! I'm so sorry but I've got to bail on you tonight. Shikamaru showed up early as a surprise and I'm going to stay here at home with him, and guess what, He's staying for three and a half weeks! Isn't that great! I've got to go so bye."

"Great, her boyfriend shows up and girls' night goes flying out the window." Sakura mumbled as she downed her drink. It had been her third one.

She sat at the bar for a half hour after she got the text from Ino and had consumed another drink and a half. She was bored, lonely, and a little bit desperate. It had been six months since she broke up with Deidara and there had been no boyfriends since.

She was getting ready to order another drink when someone sat on the stool beside her. He ordered a screaming orgasm (It's another drink, God!) and she told the bartender that she would have one too.

Sakura turned to the person beside her and discovered that it was a man and a very good looking one at that. He looked to be about 5' 11" or 6' tall with dark hair, pale skin, and eyes that matched her earrings. He looked like every woman's dream.

* * *

><p>He gave her a once-over, pink hair in a pixie cut, pale skin, slightly flushed pink, jade eyes, and a dress that would stop any man in his tracks. The dress was short enough to show off her amazing legs and the top showed off her ample cleavage. She was gorgeous and looked like she would make an amazing immortal. He decided that he would like to get to know her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello, my name's Itachi," the stranger said.<p>

"My name's Sakura, are you waiting for someone or just here to be here?"

"I'm just here for a drink, what are you here for?"

"I was supposed to meet my friend here but she bailed on me because her boyfriend came into town. She wanted to stay at home with him so she ditched me even though it was her idea to go out in the first place." Sakura replied with a sad sigh.

"That was kind of rude of her. Does she get to see him a lot?"

"No. He comes in for about one or two weeks a month and she ignores me the entire time. Apparently he's supposed to be here for about three and a half weeks this time. That means I'm alone for almost a month!" She took a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm sorry for venting at you like that it's just that she upsets me sometimes. Here I am spilling all of my problems to a guy that I don't even know."

"Don't worry about it. You know that we could change the fact that we don't know each other."

"Okay umm….. Where are you from, have you ever been married, and do you have any pets?"

"Right to the chase then, huh. Ok well I'm from Boston, never been married, and I have a black akita named Fang, how about you?"

"Well, I'm from Albany, never been married, and I have a pet fish named Goldilocks that has been dead for a week."

"Wow, ummm… what's your favorite color, What do you do for a living, and if you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?"

"Pink and black, I'm an assistant at a newspaper that hates her job, and I want to go to Paris," she stated with a smile that could light up the room. "Ditto."

"Black and purple, I'm a businessman, and I want to go to Venice."

"That's interrressstinggg." Her voice was a little slurred and was a little tipsy. "What's your favorite food?"

"You," he said and before Sakura could register what he said Itachi captured her mouth in a passionate, time stopping kiss. He finally broke away trying to hide his smirk. "Let's go to my place."

"Okay."

His place turned out to be the penthouse suite at the Hamptons resort. They walked into his room and she walked over to the black leather couch and sat down. The room was dimly lit and was quite cozy even though it was spacious. She took her shoes off and stretched out on one side. Itachi went and sat down at the other end of the couch and began to massage her soles.

"That feels really good." She stated and it almost sounded like the purr of a cat.

"That's what I was going for," he said with a contended smirk.

* * *

><p>Sakura felt like lounging there forever but she wanted to take the evening a little bit further. She pulled her feet back and turned towards Itachi, she began to half slide half crawl across the couch over to him. When she finally reached her destination she seized his mouth in a fiery kiss. He used his tongue to slide her lips apart and their tongues battled for dominance. Naturally his won and he began to run his hands down her sides while she looped her arms around his neck. Suddenly he pulled back and stood up.<p>

"What are you doing," Sakura asked sounding generally confused and breathless.

"There's something you don't know about me…"

"Well there's a lot that I don't know about you. We literally met in a bar like two hours ago, maybe three. Wait, are you married!"

"NO! I told you before that I'm not married. It's something _bigger_ than that."

"Don't tell me that you're actually a woman because that would really suck."

"I'm not a woman," he replied with an irritated sigh. He went over to the light switch and illuminated the dimly lit room. He was gone for a split second and appeared next to her. He pulled back his lips as if he were going to smile and revealed two gleaming white fangs. "I'm a vampire," he stated flatly.

She let out a small gasp and then began to laugh hysterically.

"I am so stupid. I have researched the legends of vampires since I was eight and I can't even notice it when one is standing right in front of me. You fit the profile perfectly!"

"You're not scared?"

"Don't amuse yourself. Just a question though, how do you hide your fangs and can you go into the sun?"

"My fangs retract into my gums when I don't need them and look like normal teeth. As for the sun, it's fine. Sometimes it makes me itch a little but nothing extreme."

"Huh. Never read that on _Vampires A-Z_."

"He emitted an uneasy laugh and said "do you have any more questions?" looking slightly bemused.

This time she answered in a breathy tone, "Can you make new vampires?"

"Yes."

""Does it hurt for the one transforming?"

"No, but if it does it shouldn't hurt much."

Her last question came out in almost a whisper. "Will you make me one of you?"

He didn't say anything but he took a step and closed the distance between them and bent down to her neck. He bit into the flesh and she cried out in pain, her cries soon turning into moans as he drank some of her blood. He then bit his own whist and brought it to her lips allowing her to drink some of his blood. She became wobbly from the blood loss and he put his arm behind her to hold her up. After drinking some of his blood and losing some of her own she blacked out. Itachi wasn't alarmed though because it was only part of the transformation. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom in the suite and laid her down on the king size bed. He turned on the bedside lamp and walked out of the room. He went to the mini fridge and made himself a vodka and tonic and began to wait for Sakura to wake up. Upon her awakening her senses would be heightened and the 'thirst' would appear within twenty-four to forty-eight hours. Also the new vampiric features would enhance her looks and make her immune to the effects of alcohol, unfortunately because she was a funny drunk.

* * *

><p>"Itachi?" He heard Sakura call his name from the other room. He then used his inhuman speed to be there in a flash.<p>

"I'm here."

"It's all the same but so different. I mean it all looks the same but it's all so clear. I can hear the fat guy singing and dancing to Ke$ha across the street. Is it always like this?" she said with a laugh.

"Yes, but after time you get used to it."

"Why don't I feel 'thirsty' at all? I thought that it was part of being a vampire."

"It will come, believe me. It's not one of the perks to being one of us."

"Can we turn the lights on? It just seems a bit too dark in here."

"Sure, give me just a second." After a literal second the lights were on illuminating the room and he was back by her side.

"Do I look any different?"

"Your eyes are darker, more emerald now, and your features are more defined. You're still amazingly beautiful."

"Thanks," she said with a small blush.

"So back at the bar you had a screaming orgasm and a sex on the beach. How were they?" He said this, defiantly implying something.

"Pretty good, but not as good as the real thing, though I haven't had either in a while."

With a smirk spread across his face, Itachi replied, "I may have to refresh your memory."

"Oh really!"

"Yup!"

This was going to be fun…

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review. Let me know if you want a sequel and if I should keep writing. Reviews make me happy and make me write faster. - Kris<p> 


End file.
